One challenge associated with developing applications is keeping track of various resources used in the development process. Some developers may have several ongoing projects that may use some common resource identifiers, which can make it difficult to know for certain which resource is being manipulated at a given time for a particular development task. The difficulty may be compounded when resources are transformed through different operations to produce different resource versions. One example of such an operation is translation of a project and corresponding resources into multiple languages which may generate language specific resources for each language. To fix a problem discovered during testing, for instance, a developer using traditional techniques may be forced to manually examine and cross-reference different resources across projects to correctly identify a particular resource as the source of the problem, which may be time consuming and frustrating to the developer.